Electrical and optical networks occasionally experience a fault along a communications path, such as at nodes along a path, due to power failure, for example, or on physical transmission lines or links, due to backhoe cuts, for example. Whatever the cause of the fault, service providers generally prefer to have an alternative communications path available to enable users to continue communications in a seamless manner.